Tangle Vine
Metroid Zero Mission Official Site Development Room, as translated by Metroid Database, also known as X-39S , are a species of parasitic or carnivorous plant-like entity native to Zebes's Norfair region. They can only be found in the room directly before the last encountered Kiru Giru larva, the room containing it, and the room directly above the Wave Beam upgrade, all of these rooms are composed of a specific type of grey stone also found in the rooms containing the assorted stages of the Imago life cycle. Physiology Each Tangle Vine "individual" consists of two or three sinuous plants sprouting from the floor or ceiling. These vines vary from waist height to almost double Samus's height, and range from blood red at the base to brownish-green at the tip. They demonstrate combined strength and flexability surprising for a plant, standing erect in opposition to gravity and constantly undulating along their length. They will damage Samus on contact. Regardless of size, all vines can be destroyed by a few beam shots, and will make a unique "squashing" sound when hit. They cannot be frozen by the Ice Beam. Tangle Vines are always accompanied by a mass of bloodred creepers coating the walls. In some spots, these creepers will form a small spherical mass on the floor or ceiling, but these masses are quite inanimate. Metroid Zero Mission Official Site Play Support Vol. 03 is an organic barrier that grows in Brinstar, particularly in Corridor No. 3. The fruit appears as a purple sphere, encased in orange Tangle Vines. These living barriers are impervious to all of Samus's weaponry, but will quickly wither away when exposed to parasites. Samus must use the parasites to destroy the Tangle Vine Fruits obstructing her path to the Varia Suit. Parasitism Some Tangle Vines vines will apparently ensnare passing creatures for use as food or perhaps a means of procreation. Most common are trapped Gerutas: the creatures are wrapped tightly in a thick, purplish vine that extends from the floor to the ceiling, actually passing through the host's head and out the other side. These vines continue to undulate, but do so more slowly, and have lost their greenish coloring in favor of a completely red exterior with odd purple highlights, presumably as a result of devouring prey. At other locations, Samus will encounter vines in the process of ensnaring a Geruta: they will retain their green coloring, and while they have wrapped around their victim, they have yet to penetrate the head and the creature is still struggling. If the vine is destroyed and the creature is not, it will immediately attack Samus, seemingly without any ill effects. It is interesting to note that while both Gerutas and host-less vines are vulnerable to beam attacks, the combination of the two can only be destroyed with two Missiles or a single Super Missile, taking the lives of both the vine and its host. In the rooms directly before the entrance to Ridley's Lair, Samus will encounter two Kiru Giru that have also been ensnared. The first is merely a dead husk with two thick vines protruding from its back and extending into the ceiling: the vines must be destroyed separately with Missiles (the larva is not destroyed, and remains behind afterward), but the position of the larva makes it impossible to determine if they extend all the way through to the floor. The second larva is found curled into a ball and suspended over a large room; numerous red and green vines protruding from its back anchor it to the ceiling, and two small nodules sprouting from either side will release a constant shower of spores. This creature appears nearly as decayed as the other, but after the vines are destroyed by Samus it apparently recovers and burrows into the ground. Trivia *Even if Samus only shoots one vine in a group, all of them will take damage and eventually explode, suggesting that they are a single entity. *The only Gerutas ever found completely ensnared are green, but the only Gerutas ever found in the process of being ensnared are red. It is possible that the parasitic attachment actually alters the creature's coloration. *When the first vine attached to the dead larva is eliminated, it does not leave behind any visible hole in the creature's body. *Although Gerutas that have been captured by Tangle Vines struggle wildly to escape, other ones can be found sitting placidly directly above the taller vines, seemingly unaware that they are in iminent danger of capture. *Based on its appearance and its ability to "tangle" their prey, this species may be related to Tangle Weeds and thus Venom Weeds as well. *Tangle Vine Fruit appears similar to Geron, and also plays a similar role in blocking Samus's path. *If Samus attempts to proceed in Norfair without first obtaining the Power Grip, a Tangle Vine Fruit will block her path. Since no parasites spawn in Norfair, it is impossible for Samus to destroy this fruit. It automatically disappears once the Power Grip is obtained, so the majority of players will not see it during a normal playthrough. Gallery Biobarrierzebes.gif|Tangle Vine Fruit Tanglevines-1.png|Tangle Vines attempting to capture a Geruta. Tangle2.png|Tangle Vines have killed a Kiru Giru. Tangle3.png|Samus encounters a fully-ensnared Geruta. Frozen wing.gif|A Kiru Giru ensnared in Tangle Vines References ja:カラームツーター es:X-39S ru:Спутанная Лиана Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Brinstar Category:Norfair Category:Parasitic Category:Carnivorous Plants Category:Hatch-Blocking Enemies